1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner supplier, and to an image forming apparatus and a toner supply system the toner supplier is connected to.
2. Discussion of the Background
When a toner container set in a conventional image forming apparatus becomes empty, the toner container is replaced with a new container filled with a toner. When a user consuming a large amount of toner, such as a commercial printer, has to frequently exchange the toner container there is a need to reduce the number of exchanges. Further, a toner producer needs to know a user's toner usage status correctly so as to produce the toner just in proportion and provide the toner to a user just in time.
Japanese Patent No. 3534159 discloses a toner bank including a well-operable and simply-detachable toner container capable of safely preventing a toner from scattering, and an image forming apparatus having the toner bank.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-215655 discloses a waste toner collector transporting a residual toner removed by a cleaner from an image bearer and a transferer, and an image forming apparatus equipped therewith.
However, Japanese Patent No. 3534159 cannot reduce the number of exchange because the toner container has a capacity similar to that of the conventional container. Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-215655 cannot increase a capacity of the toner collector because of being installed in the image forming apparatus.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for a toner supplier, an image forming apparatus and a toner supply system, which are capable of reducing the number of exchanges of a toner container, and through which a toner producer can know a user's toner usage status correctly.